


Mario Cart

by Hotarukunn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Biting, Foursome, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Rare Pairing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, what a game of Mario Cart can cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Cart

**Author's Note:**

> Random fic written in boredom and finished in tiredness.

Kirihara shriek as his car run off the track and he fell down the sky. Zaizen, who sit beside him, laugh. Hiyoshi frown and look up from his book. He eyes the TV in front of them, then pull himself up on their only, but quite big, bed.  
Kirihara pout and mutter curses, then his car is back on the rainbow again. As soon as he can steer, he press full speed and try to hit Zaizen's car. He fly right into space again. Zaizen snicker again, and ruffle Kirihara's curls with one hand, eyes glued on the screen. Kirihara protest loudly and manage to stirr Kaidoh, who was sleeping on the bed. He sit up and look at them tiredly, until Hiyoshi put a hand on his shoulder and pull him down again. Kaidoh snuggle up beside the blonde, and Hiyoshi prob his chin against his palm and hold his book in his other hand. His arm that's attached to his book-hand is lazily resting across Kaidoh's side and back.  
Zaizen ram his car into Kirihara's and skillfully speed down the road to the finish-line as Kirihara swear loudly when the screen announces YOU LOSE in big letters. Kirihara growl as Zaizen grin, and he throw himself over the other man as he drop the controller. Zaizen let out a surprised gurgle when Kirihara's teeth bury in his throat, hard enough to draw blood. When Kirihara pull back, a victorious grin spread across blood-smeared lips, Zaizen touch his neck where Kirihara bit him, and his fingers are sticky. Zaizen pout and crawl up on the bed, ignoring Hiyoshi's protests of 'dry yourself off first!' as he cuddles up beside the former captain of Hyotei.  
Kirihara stand with crossed arms by the foot of the bed, then step up on it. The only one who really reacts is Kaidoh, who cracks an eye open just in time to see Kirihara pounce on them all.

Shouts and protests erupt from the three disturbed, and Kirihara assault Hiyoshi's sides, and Hiyoshi's book drop to the floor as he is kissed by Zaizen. Kaidoh protest faintly as he is squeezed underneath three boys, then he wrap his arms around Hiyoshi's waist and press up against him. Hiyoshi groan and Zaizen hums in content at the vibrations the blonde's voice makes, and Kirihara move his hands from Hiyoshi's sides to the waistband of his jeans. Hiyoshi kick weakly in protest, then press down against Kaidoh, who is kissing his neck. Hiyoshi blushes crimson. He isn't yet accustomed to these sort of touches and even Kaidoh has fun teasing him. Because Kaidoh don't mind being affectionate with his boyfriends, and it's not very embarrassing being with them like this any more, even though he indeed blush slightly.  
Kirihara and Zaizen, on the other hand, who were the ones who started all this, are not embarrassed in the least, just amused by the reactions they can coax out of the other two.


End file.
